


My Pancake Neighbor

by Arro_Sohng



Series: The Kid Next Door [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Banter, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Some Humor, Some Swearing, besties, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: "Anyway, he asked me if I was hungry and I was like 'At three in the morning?' and he was like 'yeah', so I said 'sure', so then we made pancakes and he got syrup in his hair and fell asleep on the floor watching Napoleon Dynamite."
Relationships: Evie & Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Mal & Evie & Uma, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: The Kid Next Door [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	My Pancake Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Another one! Yay!

Uma woke to someone shaking her.

"Ow," she protested, "What!?"

"Sorry," a vaguely familiar Scottish accent answered. "But I have to go. I've got class."

Her eyes shot open.

"Oh shit, so do I."

She jumped up and looked around. Her surroundings were unfamiliar.

"Wait, where am I?"

Harry grabbed the remote and turned off his TV. "My living room."

"Oh."

"I've gotta go get dressed," Harry said. "Meet ye outside, yeah?"

"Sure," she nodded. She started for his door, stopping when she saw the disaster of a kitchen. "Pancakes are going to the top of my most dangerous items list," she muttered.

Ten minutes later she exited her apartment to find Harry waiting impatiently. He wore the same sweatshirt from last night, except a red t-shirt peeked out the top, and he had thrown a black jacket over it. He had matching jeans, and high-tops with red laces. His hair was just as messy, and he was running one hand through it, causing it to stick up in waves. His make up - which had looked like a racoon mask a few minutes earlier - was back to perfection.

"There ye are," he said when he spotted her. He smiled. "Shall we?"

She laughed and took the arm he offered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of earbuds. She grabbed his wrist and held it out so she could drop them into his hand.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, and his face broke into a grin. "Thanks."

He stuffed them into his sweatshirt pocked, the openings of which were tucked behind his jacket.

"I never even used them," Uma said. "One of my friends made me get them on a road trip."

"Cool," he said. They reached the first flight of stairs and separated to go down single file to one side.

"I was gonna ask which school you go to, but..." she gestured at his sweatshirt with the blue and gold letters APU stamped on the front.

"Yeah," he said. "I got a scholarship for... some stuff." They reached the lobby, then the parking lot.

"Uh..." Harry looked around. "I don't suppose there's a bus around here? I didn't actually plan this very well."

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh," she said. "You can ride with me. I've got room."

He frowned at her with a puzzled expression.

"It's not like it'll be any weirder than making pancakes at 3 a.m."

He smirked. "Thanks. I've never met someone so..."

"Creepy? Insane?" she offered jokingly.

" _Nice_ ," he finished.

She was a little taken aback at that. She had been complemented for many things, but no one had ever thanked her for being _nice_.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." He was staring at her with a weird intensity in his eyes, as if her were trying to read her thoughts and intentions. He must have liked what he found, because he gave her the same big, sweet smile he had the night before.

The twenty minute drive to Auradon Preparatory University was full of music. Harry knew every word to all her favorite songs, and played some for her that she had never heard before. They quickly began a game where Harry would put a playlist on and whoever guessed the song and artist correctly first won. Harry was currently at six and she was at five. Uma pulled her car into student parking, and they both got out, laughing.

"No, no, no," Harry said. "That's not how it goes." He cut himself off with a fit of giggles. "ye have to go like-"

"Uma!" a familiar voice called. "There you are!"

Uma turned around, only to be crushed by a wave a purple and blue.

"Ah!" she yelped as they nearly shoved her over.

"You're almost _late_ , Uma!" Evie scolded. " _Late_ _!_ "

"Chill, Evie," Mal admonished her girlfriend. "She's not dead."

"I know, I know, but-" she froze when she saw Harry standing near the passenger door of her car, one earbud already in. "Hi," she said sweetly. Harry blinked at her.

"Hi," he said. He was surprisingly shy.

Mal, being the highly possessive girlfriend she is, wrapped her arm around Evie's waist 'casually', and asked,

"Who're you?"

"Harry Hook," Harry said. He moved around the car to shake Mal's hand. "I'm Uma's neighbor. I just moved here."

Evie looked the slightest bit disappointed at his title (his 'for now' title, Uma knew Evie was thinking).

"Where from?" Mal asked, and it was a good thing, because neither Uma nor Evie had thought of answering.

"Scotland," he said.

"Cool," Mal said.

Uma was vaguely aware that they were having a conversation, but she was mostly focused on listening to Harry's voice when he began going on about the things he did. She watched him so closely it was a good thing he was focused on Mal, or he probably would have thought she was a stalker. She noticed everything he did, what kind of smile he was giving her friends, when he kicked the asphalt with his skateboarding shoes, the way he grabbed his own wrist occasionally and shoved his sleeves down, like he didn't like them riding up on his arms, even though they weren't.

For a moment she glanced over at Evie, who was smirking at her. Uma shot her a glare. Just then, her phone beeped. She looked down at the reminder.

"Um, guys," she interrupted. "Class starts in _one minute_."

"Shite," Harry said. "Bye, nice to meet you!" He turned and ran, shoving his other earbud in as he went.

As soon as Uma turned to Evie and Mal and saw their twin smirks, she knew she was in trouble.

"The fuck do _you two_ want?" she said.

Evie scoffed. "C'mon, Uma. You know _exactly_ what we want."

"So you just-" Mal began, but Uma held her hand up to cut her off.

"After class," she said. "C'mon."

* * *

After three classes - all of which were full of loaded glances from both the other girls - Uma finally had a break.

"Spill," Mal commanded, dragging her to the lawn.

"I just met him last night!" Uma protested. "What do you want me to spill!"

" _Everything!_ " Evie whined. She sat on the grass and tugged Uma and Mal down to join her. Mal elbowed Evie lightly.

"Evie, did you hear that?" she looked at Uma with a wicked smirk. "She said she met him _last night,_ not _yesterday_."

Evie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!" she squealed.

"Chill, chill, chill," Uma said.

Evie grabbed Uma's shoulders and shook her with every word. "Tell us everything!"

Uma raised her eyebrows.

"Pleeaase?" Evie asked.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Okay, okay." She waited for Evie to lean back into Mal before she began. "Honestly, it wasn't much. He just moved in two days ago, and I hadn't seen him besides last night. And he had music on super loud, so I got up to ask him to turn it down-"

"You did fucking _what?_ " Mal asked incredulously.

"Aww," Evie crooned. "Our little baby's all grown up."

"I was tired!" Uma protested. "It was 2:45!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Mal said. "Hold on. It was 2:45!? This is an important detail!"

Evie frowned. "What did he have loud music on at 2:45 for? He seemed really nice."

"That's what I asked him!" Uma said. "Now if you let me fricking speak, I would tell you!"

Both Mal and Evie sighed, but fell silent.

"Now, as I was saying: He said he was trying to stay awake-"

"Why?"

Uma shot a glare at Mal.

"-because he was drawing. Which made his table quite a mess, by the way-"

"You went inside his house?!" 

" _Yes, now let me explain_."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he asked me if I was hungry and I was like 'At three in the morning?' and he was like 'yeah', so I said 'sure', so then we made pancakes and he got syrup in his hair and fell asleep on the floor watching Napoleon Dynamite."

"That's _all?_!"Evie complained. 

"Dude!" Uma protested. "He's my fucking neighbor! It's not like I'm gonna have some sort of one night stand with my fucking _neighbor_!"

"You've never had a one night stand with your fucking anybody," Mal pointed out.

Uma threw her hands up in exasperation. "That's because I don't approve of them."

"But also," Evie cut in. "I have to say he sounds even more adorable than when we met him."

"Yeah, damn," Mal agreed. "With syrup in his hair and everything?" Uma nodded and giggled.

"Yep," she said. "He didn't even eat any pancakes because it took so long to make them."

They spent the rest of the break talking about Harry, and by the end of it her friends had dubbed him her 'Pancake Neighbor'.

An hour later, Uma made her way back to her car, looking at her phone and texting Lonnie. She stopped when she looked up and saw Harry sitting on the ground with his knees up in front of him, his head leaned back against her car door, eyes closed, smiling faintly. His earbuds were both in, so he didn't hear her approaching.

"What're you listening to?" she asked, startling him. He opened his eyes and pulled one of his earbuds out.

"What?"

"What are you listening to?" she repeated, trying to ignore how cute he looked sitting on the ground.

He smirked. "American Idiot." She held out her hand, and he stared at it a minute before accepting. She pulled him to his feet. "I figured I would just wait for ye. I didn't know what else to do." He ran his hand over the back of his hair. Uma smirked.

"You still have syrup in your hair."

Harry's eyes widened, and he tried to pull his hair down enough to see it.

"I do?"

Uma laughed.

Pancake Neighbor indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The game they played is one I play all the time and I love it (mostly bc I always win and it involves listening to all my favorite songs). As I was writing that last scene I was like, 'Imagine, with just a movement of my fingers I could kill him, I could smear his blood all over Uma's car and no one could stop me, I have so much power!' Mwahaha.  
> Obviously I wouldn't do that, and it doesn't make sense fir this as I have several more planned, but still. The power.
> 
> Comments and kudos apreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
